Three Things You Should Know About The Easter Kangaroo
by AquaWolfGirl
Summary: Because it's not really telling anyone if he's talking just to a camera, right? Jack tells us three things he's learned about Bunny that he's been sworn never to tell to a living soul. *my sincerest apologies to OneLittlePiggy (sobafanaticofdoom) for using her artwork without permission - it has been changed back to normal


**Don't ask me where this came from. I got sick and somehow this happened. This is the result of several headcanons made up by my friends and me that I decided to share with the world. **

**I don't own anything****.**

**Edit: My sincerest apologies to OneLittlePiggy, known as sobafanaticofdoom on DeviantArt. I put her artwork up as the cover, neglecting to ask her permission because I had received the picture in a Skype conversation from my friend who hadn't said the name of the artist. Admittedly, I was too lazy to search for the artist myself and put it up without asking, which was a huge mistake. The picture is now changed to my default picture, and I hope that there are no hard feelings, OneLittlePiggy, because I can't remember the last time I've felt so much shame/embarrassment. Again, I apologize. **

******Hope you like, and PLEASE DO NOT FOLLOW BECAUSE THIS IS A ONE SHOT PEOPLE. (why you guys continue to follow despite this note I have no idea. -.-)**

"Is this on?" The camera is adjusted slightly, and a bit of white hair comes into view. "Ah, there we go."

Jack perches himself on the chair he's set up, and grins at the camera. "Hi. I'm Jack Frost, and I'm here to talk about three things that I've found out about the Easter Kangaroo since meeting him. He's made me swear not to tell anybody, but since I'm talking to a camera and not an actual person, I think this is perfectly fine. Besides, he kind of set himself up for it."

Jack's grin gets wider. "Okay, the first thing is that he's impatient." He holds up a hand. "I know, I know, kind of obvious. But then there's the fact that he taps his foot when he's impatient. That's pretty normal too, I guess. I've seen people do it at bus stops, and when they're picking up their kids. Yeah, that's normal. Until you think of the fact that when Bunny taps his foot, a tunnel opens." He snorts, looking off to the side. "Yeah, you can probably see where this is going. When Bunny's impatient, tunnels open and close faster than you can blink."

Jack snorts again, covering his mouth to prevent more laughter from escaping. "I found this out when we were waiting for Sandy to bring more eggnog. The old kangaroo got impatient, and tapped his foot. He must've forgotten I was there or something, because I found myself being spat out into the Warren."

He points a finger at the camera. "Okay, you think that the giant eggs are cute when they have their smiley faces on? Try being on the receiving end of their angry face, and then chased through the Warren. Not. Fun." He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "He apologized profusely, of course, but that doesn't make being chased by giant eggs any better."

Jack holds up two fingers. "Number two. I didn't find this out myself – Sophie did. But I was there when it happened. Sophie apparently likes sitting on his head. I'm watching them play, right, when Sophie suddenly tugs on his right ear. Bunny's-"

He has to pause, he's laughing so hard. "Bunny's right leg and arm go straight up, and he just falls over!" Jack tries to stop laughing, but it just results in him laughing harder. It's a good minute before he can actually speak.

"It was like that movie with the rat that Jamie showed me, Ratatouille or something like that. I remember the rat controlled the human with his hair. Well, apparently the same thing goes for a certain long-earred Guardian." Jack chuckles.

"Man, Bunny was so mad. He glared at me until Sophie tugged his ear again and he hit himself in the face. Kind of ruined the glare, there. Then he said 'Don' you tell anyone, got it?'" Jack says in an uncanny imitation of the rabbit. "I promised I wouldn't, and only Sophie and I know so far. Well, and now you guys."

He holds up three fingers. "Third, and final thing. You know that cotton-tail that he's kind of famous for? Yeah, well, it wiggles when he's happy." He grins stupidly. "I noticed at one of our meetings. I saw it out of the corner of my eye, but I was talking to Sandy and since the only way to talk to the little man is to look at him, I couldn't turn my head to look at what it was."

He chuckles here. "Sandy turned away for a second, and I looked at what was moving. Turns out, it was Bunny's tail as he's laughing with Tooth. He saw me staring and glared."

Jack shakes his head fondly. "He came up to me later that night and told me it happens when he's having a good time. That was when I vowed to be the cause of that tail wiggle, one day. Still not sure if I succeeded or not."

He shrugs, then throws a smile at the camera. "Well, there you have it. Three things you should know about the Easter Kangaroo even though he doesn't want you to."

There's the sound of a door opening, and Jack looks up and to the left, off camera.

"'Ey, mate, what're ya doin' in here? Cookies are ready."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec."

Jack grins at the camera, and waves before reaching over and turning it off.

**Please review/favorite! :) **


End file.
